zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Caz Vestra
Caz Vestra, or simply Caz, is one of the central protagonists of the Dark Skies series. Being Horizons lead tactician and intelligence operative. He is also the leader of Strike Force Ekko. Physical description As a result of being a Scotoecian-Terran hybrid, Caz has features of both species. He's tall with dark brown fur and brown eyes and a pair of large wings. But his feet are that of a terran with five toes instead of talons. He wears a dark purple vest on top of a green and purple shirt with a bat symbol on the chest. He has spiked knee's with leather straps around them and blue jeans with black and teal boots. On his left arm he wears a portable computer. On his ear's he wears a pair noise dampening ear phones that help him control the amount of sound he hears. On his right arm is the mark of Camazotz while on his back he has a dragon tattoo as a result of Jinks' experimentation on him. Personality Despite his rough up bringing, Caz has maintained a generally positive outlook and strong personality. He's openly kind to those around him and shows nothing but loyalty to his friends. He has a tendency to over think situations and can easily become frustrated and miss details. Caz is also quite blunt with his opinions and sometimes can come off as harsh despite having good intentions. He is also shown to be quite the flirt, commonly flirting around Jinks. Abilities Powers *'Penumbral manipulation:' Being a Scotoecian, Caz naturally inherited Penumbra based abilities. As a result of years and practice he has become a master at maximising his powers. **'Shadow teleportation:' Caz can jump from shadow to shadow and spy on his enemies. **'Umbrakinetic constructs:' He can create weapons and tools from shadows. **'Shadow healing:' Caz is capable of using shadow energy to heal his and other's wounds. **'Shadow camouflage:' He is rendered invisible while in shadows or darkness. *' Shadow terror:' As a result of having made a pact with Camazotz , Caz is capable of fusing with Camazotz to transform into a shadow terror. In this form Caz becomes a large winged beast made of pure shadow energy. He can willingly move on his own but shares his mind with Camazotz with the two mentally communicating between each other. If the two sustain enough damage they can be forcibly separated. *'Omni-mimicry:' As a result of being Jinks' test subject, Caz is capable of shape shifting parts of his body. Unlike most mimic's, he's limited to only parts of his body rather than a full body transformation. *'Echolocation:' Being a scotoecian, Caz is capable of using sound to see the environment around him if there's no light source around him. Skills *'Close quarters combat:' Caz is capable of defending himself in close quarters combat but more commonly with a weapon than fists. *'Swordsmanship:' Caz is highly proficient in swordplay. *'Marksmanship:' He is highly skilled with using firearms and long distance weaponry. *'Creativity and ingenuity:' He is rather creative and inventive, capable of producing a variety of traps. *'Mechanical intuition:' He is highly skilled at creating traps and various machines with ease. Weaknesses *'Sensory overload' As a result of being a scotoecian-Terran hybrid, Caz suffers from sensitivity to sounds which can result in his audio senses overloading. He wears a pair of noise controlling headphones to help him control the level of audio he hears. *'Daylight:' Caz's Penumbral abilities are not as strong in the day time as they are at night, however this varies from planet to planet depending on the level of sunlight present on its surface. *'Exorcism theurgy:' Like other Penumbra users, Caz is vulnerable to Exorcism theurgy and his abilities can be silenced with the right spell. Equipment *'Noise dampening earphones:' As a result of his sensory over load, Caz wears a pair of ear phones that let him adjust the level of audio he hears. He can also use these to focus in on radio signals and other audio signals. *'Shadowfang:' A blade passed down in his family blood line, Shadowfang is a blade that allows Caz to infuse his Penumbral abilities into it. *'Deadeye:' Cazs' signature revolver, he stole it from a group of Deadlock gang members and modified it to fit his own uses. *'Portable computer:' Caz uses a portable computer to manage Horizon's intel and mission briefings along with a variety of other uses. Category:Dark Skies Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:Scotoecian